


tiny

by nishiinoya (starbomb)



Series: tiny [ˈtīnē] (adjective) 1. yuu nishinoya [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so ugly and weak for asanoya fucking fight me, like not kidding, so much fluff you'll actually throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbomb/pseuds/nishiinoya
Summary: azumane asahi cries over how tiny yuu nishinoya is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fucking gayest shit ive ever written

Nishinoya was a lot of things; to the naked eye, he was loud, obnoxious, crude, wild, and rough. And in retrospect, he was all of those things, he wouldn’t lie and tell you he _wasn’t_. However, there was just a certain someone who saw past each of those things and found there was much more to Nishinoya than he let on.  


Asahi found Nishinoya’s soft side. And he loved it.  


In Asahi’s perspective, alongside all those “bad” things, Nishinoya was as follows:  


1.) _Tiny_.  


Among a few other things, of course, but how small Noya was made Asahi’s heart swell every time he thought about it. He absolutely adored how perfectly Noya’s tiny body slotted against his own; how cute it was to hold Noya’s itty bitty hand in his big one; how easily Asahi could lift him and carry him around.  


Yuu Nishinoya was teeny tiny, and it made Azumane Asahi want to sob out of happiness.  


Noya didn’t always like it when Asahi pointed out how small he was, but the taller just couldn’t help himself sometimes. He just wanted to coo at him, or to scream to Daichi and Suga how little Noya was; at times, even Hinata or Kageyama were victims to his overzealous love for Noya and his size.  


“Asahi-san! Goddammit, stop it!” Noya pouted up at Asahi one day; the latter was literally cradling Noya in his arms as they sat together on his bed, mumbling about how little and precious he was. Nishinoya was so red, his face practically glowed. He was trying so hard to push Asahi away, but Asahi refused to let go.  


“But my little flower,” Asahi murmured, squeezing Nishinoya lightly in his arms. “you’re so cute. Please let me acknowledge it.”  


“You acknowledge it all the time!” Noya whined as he squirmed, desperately trying to get away from Asahi; but his face held a bashful smile. “Lemme go, Asahi!”  


“Mm-mm.” Asahi buried his face into Noya’s neck, holding his _tiny_ body as close as possible. “I can’t, my arms are stuck.”  


“No they’re not!” Noya pushed at Asahi’s arms, a few giggles bubbling past his lips when Asahi nuzzled against his neck. “Your beard is tickling me!”  


Asahi felt like his chest was going to burst; Nishinoya’s giggle and the way his fragile frame tried so hard to wiggle away from him made him so weak. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream, squeeze Nishinoya with all his might, or both.  


However, he just settled for continuing his excessive hugging and nuzzling assault, adding a few kisses to Noya’s neck here and there while Noya tried to get away.  


Finally, Asahi loosened his grip just enough for Nishinoya to push his arms off of him completely, and he quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed.  


His face was beet red and he was breathing slightly heavier than normal. The shirt he was wearing (which was Asahi’s) draped over his shoulder so the skin was exposed, and his hair, which he hadn’t yet styled into the signature spiky style, was laying against his forehead messily.  


It was one of the most beautiful sights Asahi had ever seen, next to a few _other_ images of Nishinoya he had implanted into his brain.  


“Asahi-san, you’re the worst,” Noya huffed, running his fingers through his messy hair, effectively messing it up even more. Asahi sighed, almost dreamily; what had put Asahi in this extra-loving mood that day, he couldn’t tell you. Maybe it was just how Nishinoya looked, or the way his little flustered and frustrated face started to crack into a bashful smile. Either way, Asahi felt his chest tighten, as though he were on the verge of tears.  


“I know,” he mumbled, his eyes dancing up and down Noya’s figure. “Can’t help it.”  


“Are you okay, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked curiously, moving onto his knees and scooting over to Asahi. “You have a weird look on your face.”  


“Weird, huh?” Asahi felt his cheeks go warm and he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from Noya. “Sorry—”  


“Uh-uh!” Noya hushed him, scrunching up his face _so adorably_ at Asahi. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.”  


“I love you,” Asahi suddenly blurted, turning his soft brown gaze to meet Noya’s more intense amber eyes. “I-I... yeah. I love you.”  


Nishinoya blinked at Asahi and tilted his head slightly. His confused expression was so damn cute. “Well... I mean, I love _you_ but... where did that come from?” He sat himself in Asahi’s lap, his arms draped comfortably around the other’s neck.  


“You’re dating a sap, Noya,” Asahi murmured, resting his forehead on Nishinoya’s shoulder.  


“I know I am.” Noya played mindlessly with Asahi’s hair, resting his cheek against his head. “Are you in one of those moods again?”  


Asahi chuckled; Noya knew him so well. “Mhm,” he responded, snaking his arms around Nishinoya’s waist.  


“Oh, Asahi,” Noya sighed, but Asahi could hear the smile in his voice. “What am I going to do with you?”  


“Not much you can do for a hopeless romantic like me,” Asahi sighed. “Why are you with me again?”  


“Because!” Nishinoya exclaimed, pulling back to look Asahi in the face. He had his “stop being so self conscious, Asahi” look on his face; a scowl with no trace of coldness or anger, just mock annoyance, and the hint of a smile. “You’re wonderful and amazing and kind and funny and awesome, and you’re my Asahi and I love you! That’s why I’m with you!”  


Asahi smiled softly, reaching up and touching Noya’s cheek with his fingertips. “I love you.”  


“Good.”  


“Hm...” Asahi’s gentle smile grew into a full on grin. “You know what you are, little flower?”  


“What’s that?” Noya asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows.  


“Tiny.”  


“... _Don’t you dare, Azumane Asahi_.”  


Before Nishinoya could get away again, Asahi swept him up into his arms, cradling him the same way he was earlier and squeezing his _oh-so-small_ figure against him. Noya instantly protested, squealing a shrill “ _ASAHI_ ” that Asahi was sure his parents could hear, wherever they were in the house.  


Nishinoya was tiny, and Asahi loved that fact almost as much as he loved the fact that Nishinoya seemed to love him back as passionately as Asahi loved him.  


Asahi didn’t think he would ever get over it, not ever.  


(And Nishinoya wouldn’t _ever_ admit it to Asahi, but he secretly loved every minute of his excessive blubbering over it.)  


**Author's Note:**

> asahi is literally me every time i see noya
> 
> also this is a mess honestly but i needed to write out my own ugly feelings towards noya and his height


End file.
